


Handling the Situation

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> It took a fall for Nick to get a handle on his love for Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling the Situation

**Author's Note:**

>   References to Fannysmackin' and For Gedda, written for the July challenge...hands.

"That's everything."  Grissom snapped his kit closed.  Nick however was looking off in the distance.  "Nick?" The dark haired man just gestured with his head.  Grissom followed the direction.  Greg was walking forward slowly, taking snapshots every few steps.  "Greg!"

 

The young CSI finished his shot before looking over his shoulder.  "These are the same shoe treads, leading towards the mine shaft."

 

"The primary scene is here and has been processed," Grissom stated, following Greg's trajectory until he stood beside him.

 

Greg just shrugged.  "Maybe nothing or could be something.  It won't hurt to look.  Wonder why they would go into the mine shaft if they had planned to perform the ritual murder out here."

 

Grissom smirked.  The protégé was learning.  "Good point.  Nick."

 

"Right behind you, Griss."

 

"Work with Greg, see if there is anything of interest.  If it is bag it and tag it.  If not, we'll see you back at the lab."

 

They watched the older man make his way back to the original scene.  "You don't have to baby-sit me, Nick.  This is a cakewalk.  If you want to go on, I'll be right behind you."

 

Nick just shrugged, "We don't work alone.  Besides, between the two of us, it'll just be that much faster."

 

Greg watched as Nick walked ahead, slowly taking in the surrounding area on each side of the footprints.  He bit back a sigh.  In days of old, Nick would have patted his back or squeezed his shoulder. He missed the older man touching him, warm strong hands that seemed to burn through his clothes.  He was right, too much had happened on the job and they were forever changed.  His unrequited love for the older man was like a ghost pain in his heart.  Always there but the pain faded over time.

 

The abandoned mine was dark and dusty.  There were no signs of anything except for the footprints leading deeper into the recesses.  Greg focused on the footprints, single file, and one right after another, no deviation.  He wasn't aware of just how deep inside the cave he had wandered.

 

"I don't see anything, G." Nick called out, several steps behind.

 

Greg stood up and looked back, "I'm beginning to agree with you."  He shifted his weight, realizing that he was no longer on the surface of the cave but a wooden plank.  It creaked loudly.  It shifted and trembled under his feet.

 

"Nicky," He tried to stay calm but he could feel the tilt. He stepped forward, wanting to get the hell out of there.  But there was an ominous snapping and he could feel himself loose purchase and begin to fall. "NICK!"

 

"GREG!"  Nick's strong hand enclosed about his stopping his momentum, only to slide forward dizzily.  His feet were dangling in the air as the platform crashed out of sight in the dark pit.  "I've got you, G." Nick was going for calm, but Greg could hear the strain.

 

Then another rumble had Nick crying out, leaving them in the dark.

 

"Nick," He sounded like a little boy, whining.

 

"Don't worry," Nick gritted out.  Greg could feel him shift and his hand slipped.  Nick's fingers wrenched down.  "Can you swing your other hand around and grab on?"

 

Greg took a deep breath and swung up to latch on to Nick’s hand. Nick grunted and his arm shook violently. “Nick,” Greg whimpered. It was pitch black, he couldn’t see above or below him.

 

“I’m not going to drop you,” Nick gritted out. “I’ve finally got my fucking hands on you, boy, and it’s not gonna end this way.”

 

Greg’s body went limp with shock. He must be delusional with the current events. Nick did not just say what he thought he said.

 

“G,” Nick growled out, “I’m gonna try to work my way backwards.” Greg felt a slight shift. The sweat made his left hand slip. “Don’t you give up on me, Greg,” Nick snapped. “Hold on, baby, I’m gonna get us out of this.”

 

Greg filed the ‘baby’ reference for later as he had more pressing matters to focus on. He was being lifted inch by inch. It seemed like hours until Nick’s hand slipped beneath his armpit and pulled him forward. The platform dipped and shook but adrenaline and strength had Nick scuttling and rolling backwards with Greg in his arms.

 

Gritty, sweaty hands touched his face, his shoulders, and when it went down his arms he cried out. “Your arms are probably dislocated,” Nick whispered against his hair, “we’ll be lucky if they are not broken.”

 

“Yours, too,” Greg replied, “I’m no featherweight.”

 

Nick huffed in laughter only to groan in pain. Greg felt the reverberation against his cheek. He was in Nick’s arms with his head against the broad chest. He felt Nick fish into his pocket. A sudden flare of light appeared as the older CSI snapped open the phone.

 

“Shit,” Nick hissed, “Batteries almost gone and no signal.” He shifted and settled Greg against his body. “No problem, we don’t check in, Griss will send out the cavalry.”

 

Greg stayed quiet, his arms were aching like a bitch but his mind was busy. Had he truly heard what he thought he heard? He wanted to ask but he was afraid that would be a one way ticket out of Nick’s arms and he really liked where he was.

 

He felt Nick nuzzle his hair again and bit back the words that wanted to tumble out.

 

“G? You still with me?” Nick’s hands were starting to move up and down his back.

 

“Did you mean it?” Greg asked quickly before biting down his tongue.

 

Nick’s hands went still before moving up and down once again. “Yeah,” His accent was thick, “We’ve been dancing around this for years, Greg.” Greg started to reply but a finger brushed over his lips, “Rest, baby, I don’t want to say what I need to say in the dark, in this dusty hell hole. When we get out of here, I’ll say everything that needs to be said. Just rest,” Greg felt Nick’s lips brush his temple once again.

 

He wanted to argue but his eyes felt heavy, “Nicky.”

 

“Shhhh,” Nick whispered, “I’ve got you, baby.”

 

It was a dream. He could hear the yelling, Nick shifting him and calling out in return. They were loaded onto an ambulance. He could tell Nick was angry and arguing about something. He tried to sit up but Nick’s warm hand cupped his face and eased him back onto his back. He couldn’t keep his eyes open. He felt Nick whisper into his ear, “I’m not gonna let you go, baby. I’m right here.” He felt safe and didn’t resist the temptation to sleep.

 

*~*

 

Greg was ready to scream. He was sitting up in his hospital bed. His shoulders had been dislocated and both wrists had stress fractures. He had also wrenched his back and his ribs were bruised.

 

He also had a steady stream of doctors, nurses, law enforcement, and his coworkers in and out of his room. With one glaring absence, he was so going to rip Nick Stokes a new ass hole as soon as he got his hands on the man.

 

“Where’s Nick?” He asked as Catherine came into his room. The doctor had said he wanted him to stay one more night for observation and he could be discharged the next day. He needed someone to stay with him for at least twenty-four hours due to his lack of mobility.

 

“What do you want for supper?” Catherine asked smoothly, ignoring his question, “You aren’t on any diet restrictions, how about some Chinese?”

 

Greg just glared at her, “Fuck Chinese,” He growled out, “Where is Nick?”

 

“Right here,” The Texan said easily, his arm bound in a sling. “Everything’s been taken care of, Cath, thanks.” Greg began looking for a weapon when Nick kissed her temple. “Just order a little of everything and we’ll be ready to eat by the time it gets here.”

 

“Sure thing, Nicky,” Catherine replied, her lips twitching at Greg’s howl of frustration.

 

Nick pulled up a chair and just stared back, meeting Greg’s angry brown eyes head on, “Look before you leap, G,” he said holding up his undamaged hand, “I know we need to talk but I had quite a few things to take care of before I could get here.” He lifted his arm that was in a sling, “This took longer than I anticipated.”

 

Greg just glared at him.

 

“First things, first,” Nick said easily, “You aren’t going home tomorrow.”

 

He could feel the blood drain from his face, “What? I’m fine, they can’t hold me another damn day!”

 

“You are going home with me,” Nick replied as if Greg hadn’t opened his mouth.

 

“You?” Greg blinked.

 

Nick sighed and pushed himself out of the chair and sat on the hospital bed at Greg’s side. “You know those experiences where your whole life flashes before your eyes in a moment?” Greg nodded dumbly, “You and I have had way too many. I promised myself after those damn kids I would get up off my ass and say something. I just never could find the right time, the right place, and fuck it, G, I was being a coward. Then there was the whole thing with Warrick,” Nick’s breath hitched and had Greg cursing his busted up arms. He wanted to hold Nick. “Then your life was in my hands, baby, mine. It was up to me or I was gonna lose you too. Nothing else mattered, just your life and letting you know.”

 

“You just called me baby, Nick,” Greg said hoarsely.

 

Nick cupped Greg’s face with his good hand, “I plan on calling you a lot more things, baby. I’ve been an idiot and I hope you’ll forgive me. I hope you want the same things, Greg.” Nick looked down and licked his lips, “I want you, Greg, as a friend, as a partner, as a lover, hell I want you to be my mate in everything.”

 

Greg pressed his face against the warm palm, “How do you know that, Nicky? We’ve never been more than friends and colleagues. How do you know that the ‘more’ that you are talking about will work out?”

 

Nick leaned forward and touched Greg’s lips softly with his own. Greg sighed and pressed into the chaste kiss aching for more. He felt Nick’s smile before his breath was sucked away by the first real kiss by Nick Stokes.

 

His forehead was pressed against Nick and he drowned in the dark eyes, “It has always been there, baby, you and me. We’ve just ignored and denied our feelings for whatever lame ass excuses you want to give. Give me a chance to make up for, baby, please?”

 

Greg leaned back against his pillows, his body screaming at him. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up and realize that this was all an elaborate dream.

 

“Greg?” Nick sounded worried and the corner of Greg’s lips twitched upwards. “Come on, G, let me see those beautiful brown eyes.”

 

“Call me that other word,” Greg whispered. “I like it better.”

 

He could hear the confusion, “What other word, baby?”

 

“That one,” He cracked open one eye.

 

“Baby?” Nick looked startled and then began to grin.

 

Greg flashed his beautiful smile, “That’s the one, Tex.”

 

Nick chuckled and cupped Greg’s neck, “You are gonna be a hand full, aren’t you, baby?”

 

“You were the one that said you couldn’t wait to get your hands on me, Tex,” Greg replied as his mouth was covered by Nick’s sweet lips once again.

 

*~*

 

Nick slumped against his pillow as he panted, “Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?”

 

Greg smiled up at him, “That or that?”

 

Nick’s hips bucked frantically, “That, that, oh fuck, that, baby!”

 

Greg chuckled and straddled Nick’s hips, “Aren’t you glad all of the bandages came off, Tex?”

 

Nick groaned, pulling Greg down to him and kissed deeply. Threading his hand into the sweat damp curls with one hand and Greg’s boney hip with the other, he rolled them where he could settle into the cradle of Greg’s groin.

 

Nipping at Greg’s jaw, he whispered, “Now let’s see what I can do, baby, now that I’ve got my hands on you.”

 

Whatever Greg thought of as a come back melted away under the pleasure of having the hands of the man he loved on his body.

 

*~*

 

They spooned in the middle of their bed, in their home. They no longer denied the love between them. No one was very surprised and laughed that it took calamity to finally get the two of them off of their asses.

 

“I love you, baby,” Nick said sleepily, kissing Greg’s neck.

 

“Love you, too, Nicky,” Greg replied, wiggling closer and letting his eyes close.

  



End file.
